


A Calculated Plan

by twoforjoy



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoforjoy/pseuds/twoforjoy
Summary: Megamind's plan fails... unless that's what he intends all along. After all, how else would he get to see his enemy so often?
Relationships: Megamind & Metro Man, Megamind/Metro Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	A Calculated Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Megamind is so superior to every movie and i thought. enemies to lovers is beautiful. megamind is great. let me put my lack of writing skills to use and make this <3 i refuse to proof read so pretend theres no mistakes... also i havent watched megamind in years i dont wanna hear about how inaccurate it is i go by vibes ONLY

Megamind paced the empty office of the now abandoned skyscraper. All the employees had left for the night, but he still wouldn't risk being seen before his time, so he was illuminated by only the city lights through the windows. He wasn't worried about his plan failing, after all, didn't it always? No, instead his mind could only focus on what Metro Man would do. His reactions were predictable; he'd make a self-centred remark about Megamind's flaws, pick anyone in danger up with one hand to fly them to safety, then knock Megamind over. Push him until the only thing he could see was Metro Man's towering body looming before him. This play was already written, and neither could escape the loop they found themselves living in, constantly replaying the same scenes over and over again. Would it ever change? Megamind didn't have the answer to that. He knew only what he wanted (and even then, he still refused to accept it), the personal wants of his nemesis were far beyond him. Still, he wouldn't give up hope that...

_ Shit _ .

Megamind began to run for the stairs. One of his most important heists yet and he was late. Minion was trying to contact him, but no way would he let anyone know he was already screwed. He just had to get there ahead of Metro Man, and everything would be fine, he kept telling himself this as he raced through the city, people quickly jumping to the side as he careened around corners and dodged cars. Skidding to a halt, he opened the side door he had very helpful marked with a large red skull. Minion was there and joined Megamind in running to their destination. As they entered the door leading to the roof of the building, they nodded at each other, and stepped out.

Roxie was tied to the top of the spire. Her legs dangling in the air, and her mouth gagged with cloth. She knew what was happening, of course, Roxie knew everything that Megamind thought. He thought he may be in love with her at one point, when she outsmarted him for the first time. Even as he thought it he knew it was wrong. He would never be in love with Roxanne.

Although she knew what was occurring, and could easily get herself out, she still hung there. Curious, maybe, or perhaps just bored. She was a journalist, after all, and the truth was so often in her grasp.

Megamind circled her as Minion stood near a control panel, "now  _ this _ plan is one you'd never guess," he said.

On that cue, Minion pushed one of the buttons, and a blinding beacon lit up, pointed onto the side of a neighbouring building. It housed government offices, which would surely cause a riot.

The building, now illuminated in the dark, stood perfectly still. Megamind gestured frantically to Minion as Roxie, now free of her gag, laughed softly.

"What's it going to be? An explosion, a dangerous animal scaling up the side of the building, moving bricks…."

"Definitely none of those, actually." He crossed his arms and turned away from his hostage. 

"Perhaps you'll have an eagle grasp me in its claws to fly me away."

Megamind thought for a second, making a mental note of this for the future. "It's a new invention of mine. Minion just needs to  _ get it working!" _

Before anything could happen, a white figure shot up into the sky above them. Metro Man had arrived, as expected, though Megamind had suddenly forgotten his next move.

"Oh. Hello, Metro," Roxie greeted him, somewhat dismissively.

"I am here to rescue you, Roxanne, and stop Megamind's disastrous plan from taking place." He slicked back his hair. He hadn't stopped smiling since he landed.

"But you see, Medro Moon, this  _ is _ my plan!" Megamind began to press his hands along the control panel, pressing every button and pulling every lever he could.  _ Why isn't it working? I had this all planned out? _

He spun around as Roxie coughed to get his attention. She was holding up a plug… the plug that connected to the control panel. Minion didn't acknowledge this, and instead slowly moved further back out of Megamind's peripheral vision. Metro Man laughed. It caught Megamind off guard, that laugh, and all he could do for a moment was simply stare. He knew Roxie would escape her ties eventually, but he didn't expect her to sabotage his plan to quickly! He only wanted a small explosion, and now he wouldn't have any fun. Well, any fun other than being on this roof with…

Metro Man patted Megamind on the shoulder and chuckled as he went back to Roxie's side. He tried to pick her up. He probably just wanted to show her off to the public, but she shook him off. Megamind smiled to himself.

"I had planned for this too!" He said at last. "I just need to-"

"Give it up, Megamind," Metro said to him. "You can't win them all. Or any in your case". He stepped up onto the edge of the roof, "I'm sure I'll see you very soon," he said as he flew up into the air, his muscular arm stretched out in front of him. 

Roxie walked over to the door. Before leaving she turned to Minion and Megamind, "you really need to step up your game. That was one of your weakest performances yet." And with that, she left.

A performance it certainly was. Weak? That's where she was wrong. Megamind didn't do things without planning it first, albeit not good plans. This was all he wanted really. More time with Metro Man.. more time to understand him. Understanding people had never been one of Megamind's strong suits, but he wanted to learn. Wanted to learn for Metro Man. 


End file.
